


Foxtrot in the moonlight

by bluelettergirl



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Band, Fluff and Smut, Genesis - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Musicians, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toilet, Underage Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Musical award 1980s. Full of lust, and wanting. Secrets and fear. Underage for a reason. Never happened, i don't make money with this, 100% fiction etc





	Foxtrot in the moonlight

Just touch me."  
Mike said on his mind to Tony, who was next of he. Drinking cold and sparkling champagne. He looked pure, like a beautiful fox in the moonlight. Soft white t-shirt, and dark tight jeans, "too tight." Mike thought, and feeled he needed to get touch of Tony or he couldn't control himself. Tony's short hair what was brown like a fox's fur and face with mysterious look. Nose like a eagles, and little lips what he wanted to touch more than anything. So beautiful man. When Tony smiled, it feeled like he was got shot to the heart. There was so many peoples, musician awards.  
" Mike.. Are you alright."  
Tony asked suddenly, when he was saw his friend focusing to him so long. Like he was on the trance.  
Mike shivers, and shaked his tiny head, trying his best to say something.  
" Yeah.. I am, sorry rough day."  
Mike answered, and gived smile for apologize.  
Tony just nod, and took long sip of his champagne. Mike just gulp. Trying to control his dirty thoughts, when he saw how Tony's Adam's apple moved in and out, Slowly.  
" I.. Have to go to the toilet."  
Mike said quickly, and feeled how words didn't just come out of his throat. Like he was swallow million books, with unspoken language.  
" But Mike, awards start soon! We can win!"  
Tony said, and touched Mike's shoulder. Firmly touch.  
" I just really.. need to go sorry!"  
Mike said, and turned around. He hit accidentally some young lady with a silver tray. Glasses breaking. Screams. Peoples judgement looks.  
" Sorry!"  
Mike yelp, when young woman scream. He couldn't see woman's frustrated face, but right now he just wanted get out of the room. 

When awards started Mike wasn't still here, and Tony was getting worried. Was he alright? Should i go look? These two questions running on his mind, and he still didn't know, should he go or no. Thousands applause filled them room when first nominating was over. Tony didn't know who was won, he was too deep on his own thoughts.  
Finally he did his choice, he'll go even to check. He moved away, without an another word to anyone. No one noticed. 

Mike was sitting on the toilet cell, with same thoughts. He was try everything to get them away, cold water, thinking dead puppys..Nothing was helping. He found himself thinking over and over again " how he took Tony's member to his mouth, muffled sounds, passion, Dark hair getting sweaty..." Mike was put head to his hands, trying to survive his thoughts, and growing erection. " Why i'm man!" He thought, and was frustrated. Woman's could get orgams without filling the room with stinky material. He didn't had another choice, he had to jerking off. It was only way.  
After few minutes, Mike was close, but then fate stardet messing around.  
" Mike, are you alright?"  
Mike noticed it was Tony's voice, and tried lock his toilet door silently with another hand, but lock was broken. "Of cource, never lucky." He thought, and Panic filled, Mike's messed mind.  
" Yeah.. I am just feeling sick."  
Mike said, trying his best not to moan.  
" Can i come in?"  
Tony asked, and Mike's face went more pale than white pillow.  
" Yeah.. ah come in."  
Mike said holding back his moan, but failing.  
" You was so weird."  
Tony said suddenly, and could hear how Tony light his cigarette. He could imagine How his sexy shoes hit the white floor, and how his face showed up on the huge mirror.  
" Was... I."  
Tony said with nervous laught, and tried to best come quickly.  
" You looked me like i was a hot chick."  
Tony said with a laught, and Mike wished he could say how right he was.  
" No.. You.. must see wrong."  
Mike said back, and stroking same time. Tony stumb his cigarette, and Without warning Tony opened Mike's toilet cell's door. Wanting to give a cigarette, but what he saw he couldn't forget. Mike was sitting there, belt open, face messy, and eyes deepest blue what he was ever seen. Holding his own member, almost coming so close. He looked like a rabit in the carlights. Wanting to say something, but couldn't.  
" Oh.. Sorry."  
Tony said, and put door closed with a swung.  
" Why you never knock, jerk!"  
Mike said, and was red like a tomato.  
" How i supposed to know you'll come here to jerking off!"  
Tony answered, and washed his face with cold water.  
" It was your fault!"  
Mike yelp back, before realize he actually said it. He could hear how Tony turned off the water.  
" My fault! How it supposed to be.. Oh."  
Tony said, before realizing. He could hear Mike's coming, no matter it was muffled with something. then he hear how belt went back to were it should be.  
" How long?"  
Tony asked, after long awkward silence.  
" Since Foxtrot tour."  
Mike said quietly, and he could hear how Tony rest his hand to wall.  
" So over nine years. '  
Tony said, and he feeled how everything went clear now. All looks over the years, jealous when he married Margaret, escapes from different situations.  
" You weren't supposed find it thay way."  
Mike said, and comed out of the toilet cell. Tony didn't say anything, he just laid againts wall.  
" I wanted you to be happy, you have Margaret and i have Angie."  
Mike continued, and laid his back againts the wall. Crossing his arms. Looking to dusty floor  
" You just said, you've been love me over nine years, without an another word. You was my bestman in my own weddings, and secretly you wanted me."  
Tony said, and mike could feel angry and sadness in his voice.  
" I'm not gay, i didn't accept my feelings."  
Mike said silently, and secretly hoped no one was coming to toilet.  
" Phil told me you look me always so weird way, when we were on the stage. Never took it too serious. "  
Tony said, and turned his face to Mike. Smelling his warm and sweet breathe. They were close, only the sink was between them. Electricity was all around them, chemistry between two musicians was strong, but unspoken.  
" Anytime you played with your keyboards "That's All." Song solo, i wanted to come over, and kiss you. No matter peoples talk, no matter about anything."  
Mike said, and gived peaceful look to Tony. Look full of passion, and sadness.  
" Kiss me now then, you've been waiting it so long."  
Tony said, and feeled it wasn't even necessary to say.  
" What about our wifes?"  
Mike asked, when Tony went slowly close of he like a cat.  
" What they don't know, can't hurt."  
Tony said, and kissed Mike's lips carefully. Kiss tastes sweet, delicious and right. Mike answered to the kiss with passion, with want. They knew they don't have much time.  
" I bet you don't have condoms."  
Mike said and laught.  
" No, too risky."  
Mike said, and gived apologized smile.  
"Jerk."  
Mike said with a laugh, and tried relax, when he kneeled down front of Tony.  
" What if someone come?"  
Tony asked, but Mike didn't care. He took Tony's member out of the tight jeans. It wasn't too tight or long, but it was good. When Tony gived Mike small nod for permission, he took it to his small and warm mouth. Taste was salty, but not as bad as Mike was thought it would be.  
" Please.. Ah.. Be careful."  
Tomy said. He was closed his eyes, and keeped them tight shut. Sparkling shivering went all over his body, and he tighten his hand againts white sink. Sucking voices filled the room.  
" Be, quiet, i don't want we're tomorrow in the newspapers."  
Mike said jokinly, before continuing sucking. He could taste precome.  
" Your fault, you have no idea.. Ah.. Sexy you looked."  
Tony said and feeled he was close. When Mike looked he with bright blue eyes, messy blond hair. Look had lust, and want. Then he lost it. He feeled how orgasm hit him like thousands cold wawes. Long moan escapes from his tiny mouth, and he hold tight sink like it was matter of life. No matter public toilet, he was needing this. They could hear loud applauses from another side. They knew this was dangerous and wrong. Mike sucked, licked and swallowed the rest. And then They both had take long deep breaths, before another move or a word. 

After few minutes.

" I think, we must go back."  
Mike said while he was laying againts Tony's lap on the floor. Smoking cigarette, without shirt. Peaceful.  
" What we tell, we smell sex."  
Tony said laughing and fondle Mike's blond sweaty hair.  
" No one will notice, i swear."  
Mike said, and smiled.  
" I love you."  
Tony said suddenly. Mike was happy to hear thing, what he's been wanting to hear so long. Since old good foxtrot times.  
" I love you too."  
Mike answered, and gived one last kiss to Tony's warm and soft cheek.  
Tony checked wristwatch, ten minutes before it'll be Genesis change to win. Enough time, he thought, and wished this moment would never end.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
